I Need You Right In Front of Me
by frozenmorningdew
Summary: This is my first smut. I'm happy. I hope you'll be also. This fic was inspired by the song Ayo Technology by Katerina. Zendaya returns from a 4-month tour but instead of spending time with her boyfriend, Val, she goes with his friends and brother to a strip club, dragging Val along.


Val's excitement for tonight had dwindled to almost nonexistence.

His girlfriend of the past two years, Zendaya, had finally returned from a 4-month tour around the Americas, one that he had only seen when she had started it off in L.A. And now that she was back he had hoped he would get her all to himself. But instead they were about to walk into a strip club with his brother and friends

He let out an audible sigh and mumbled

"I don't understand why **we're** here"

Zendaya answered quickly

"Because it's fam night. And this is where Alex wanted to go"

"Oh I understand that. I just don't understand why we're here. You just came home from a 4-month tour and you choose to go to a strip club with my friends"

"Hey, they're my friends too and this is a very classy establishment, a Gentleman's Club if you will, they have a website and everything. Alex wouldn't take us just anywhere"

Alex, who had been walking a few steps ahead with Maks and Teddy, heard the conversation and piped in

"Correction. I wouldn't take the queen just anywhere. I don't care about these guys"

Val gave Zendaya a look that showed he was not happy with how the evening was playing out. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear

"It's just … I've been tired of using technology to … _look_ at you and I thought you felt the same way"

"Oh baby. Of course I do. And I'll make this up to you. I promise"

She gave him that smile that made her eyes twinkle and he just melted. Every time.

They moved past the bouncers and walked into a wide space, which was crammed with dancing women in the most extravagant lingerie the group had ever laid eyes on. The champagne was flowing and men and women alike were enjoying themselves. There were poles and cages in every direction. Maks, Alex and Teddy split up right away, all going in separate directions without even a glance at the couple. Val thought he saw Alex wink at Zendaya but the flashing lights made it hard to see.

"Can you wait here for a bit? Thanks babe"

She had a plan. She searched the crowd until she saw a man dressed in a suit with a name tag. Bingo.

"Mr. Kler, I'm Zendaya Coleman"

"Evening Ms. Coleman, You're order is ready and waiting for you. Do you want me to escort you?"

"No, that's not necessary. Just tell me where to go"

"You go straight through that corridor and to the left. It's suite number 6"

He pointed in the direction

"Thank you so much for this"

Zendaya walked back to Val, took his hand and let him to the suite. The walls of the room were lined with mirrors and there was a fabric sofa up against one of them. Two chairs were situated in the middle of the room and Zendaya led him to one of them.

"Take off your pants"

"What's going on right now?"

Zendaya bit her lower lip

"I'm tired of using technology. I need you right in front of me. Take. Them. Off"

Val unzipped his jeans and slid them off. All of a sudden he was thrust down into the chair and the jeans were thrown across the room.

Val felt some fabric against his wrist. Looking down he saw Zendaya tying his wrists to the arms of the chair. Tight enough so he couldn't grab anything, loose enough so it didn't hurt.

She leaned into him so her lips slightly touched his ear

"No touching. No speaking"

She moved her way up to a music player that was situated on a console table and pressed play. A sensual beat filled the room.

She sauntered over to where Val was sitting, letting her coat drop along the way. Val's breathed hitched in his throat. She was wearing nothing but black lace lingerie, with a garter and the highest of heels. His weakness. There were slits in the panties and on each cup so he could see her erect nipples peaking out.

She walked around him until she was situated at the back of the chair. She scratched the nape of his neck before running her hands through his hair, pulling it a little, which always made him grimace. She cocked his head and kissed his earlobe before biting down on it and dragging her teeth. Val shuddered and felt himself tightening.

Zendaya let go of his ear and walked to the empty chair that was right opposite Val. She sat down and opened her legs. Val could see her clit from the slit in her underwear and he could only think about how much he wanted to lick it.

She tousled her hair with her hands and ran one of them down to her neck. She scratched her way down to her breast and then swept her flat palm over her stomach aiming for her entrance. In a second she swerved so her hand caressed her thigh instead.

She got up and walked over to what looked like a mini-fridge and took out a small bucket filled with small ice cubes. She put the bucket down next to Val ad got on her knees, looking provocatively into Val's eyes while parting his legs. She started slowly licking his inner thigh in long, soft stroking motions and then blowing over the wetness. She lay soft, warm kisses getting closer and closer to his cock.

Zendaya glanced up through her eyelashes at him and could see his eyes staring back at her, crackling with the darkest desire. She ran her hands over his thighs, abdomen and chest, and back down again, in a firm manner. She could plainly see his hard dick through his briefs, which were tighter than ever. The anticipation was too much and she reached and took out his shaft. Dragging her tongue up the base, she swirled it around the tip flicking it over the slit. She felt him flinch and choke out an animalistic sound.

She looked up at him and put a finger on his lips

"Ssshh"

Val took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it, knowing how it turned her on. She closed her eyes, shivering and cocking her head to her side. Dragging her wet finger down his torso, she put soft kisses down the side of his shaft, slowly sucking on each part of him. When she got to the base she started rubbing her hand up and down while her mouth found its way back to the head. She took it into her mouth and sucked slowly. In one motion she took his whole erection and sucked while moving her mouth up and down. With her hands on his thighs she could feel him tremble with every motion.

Suddenly she stopped. She could hear Val let out a ragged breath. Zendaya reached out for the ice cubes and popped two into her mouth. Val's flushed face gave her a quizzical look, which was soon replaced with a grimace when she took him back into her sucked his entire length and then slowly withdrew. She repeated this action and Val could feel himself getting harder with each suck. The sensation was overwhelming. His heart was pounding in his chest and the pooling sensation he felt through his entire body threatened to burst through.

Zendaya could feel his restraint fading so she sucked him one last time before getting back on her feet, leaning into him and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She still had some ice left and the feeling numbed his tongue a little bit.

Zendaya started to loosen the ties.

"You promise to be good?"

Val swallowed hard and only managed to nod a hesitant yes

She threw the ties to the floor and gripped his shirt, pulling him up. They made their way to the couch and gestured for him to sit down.

"What do you want?"

Val took a shallow breath and rasped out an answer

"You. I want you"

"How do you want me?"

He looked at her panties; her clit peeking and he licked his lips

A knowing smile grazed Zendaya's lips

"Well, if that's what you want, I better get on that couch and you better get on your knees. Now"

Val followed her instructions. He allowed her to take the spot that had been occupied by him. He leaned in and took her mouth in his, gently stroking his tongue with hers until she was pulling him down. He moved his mouth to her neck, where he placed sloppy kisses and traced with his tongue down to her breasts.

"Take it off"

Zendaya unclasped her bra but before she could take it off Val told her to stop

He situated his teeth on the bra strap, dragging it down her arm and then repeating the action on the other side. He could feel her shiver. He then put his teeth around the center of it and dragged it down so her breasts were fully exposed. He took his shaking hands and caressed her nipples in soft strokes. His tongue flicked over each one before he took the right breast fully in his mouth. He toyed with her nipple, nipping, sucking and blowing. While repeating the action with the left breast, he slid his hand down to her entrance and felt the heat that emanated from her. It was time.

He knelt completely down, his hand gripping her thighs to slide her panties off.

Val flicked his tongue over her clitoris. He parted the pink lips and ran his tongue down until he was at her entrance. He delved the tongue in and out, quickly. He felt her shudder when he took two fingers and slipped them inside. He curled them up and stroked in a motion that hit her g-spot repeatedly. She felt like she was on fire.

As he withdrew his fingers he heard her moan in protest so he quickly put his mouth once again up to her clitoris and twirled his tongue against it. He could feel his cock twitching, desperate for contact. Zendaya's whole body jerked and neither of them could wait any longer.

Zendaya managed to make a strangled noise

"Where do you want me?"

Val replied with, half moaning, half gasping

"Sit down on top of me. Just do it"

Val ripped his off shirt and briefs and fell down on the couch with Zendaya hovering over him.

She leaned her forehead against his and stared into his eyes while sinking down onto his cock. They both drew a sharp breath and steadied themselves. Val took her head in his hands and pulled her forward so their lips were barely touching. It was like they were breathing each other's air. All of a sudden he ferociously took her mouth into his. Their teeth clicked together and their tongue's sucked on each other's while battling for dominance. Zendaya started moving; setting a rhythm that speeded up with every thrust. Her pert breasts bounced in time and Val took his hands to each one. They fit perfectly within his hands. _They_ fit perfectly together. He felt as Zendaya dug her nails into his chest and dragged them down. His resolve was vanishing more quickly than he had anticipated.

Their sweat soaked bodies clung to one another. Zendaya could feel how Val's length pulsed inside her and soon her own muscles started to tense around him. All of a sudden Val let out a shattering roar that indicated his release. He grabbed Zendaya's hips and slammed her down which set her in motion. She quivered as her orgasm sent shockwaves through her body. Val grabbed her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. It was something he always did because to him, they were one person and their pleasure should always be felt by each other.

After what felt like minutes Val straightened his head so that she could climb off of him. She sat down next to him and he turned to her, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips

"You know what you've gotta do more of?"

Zendaya gave him a small smile

"No, what?"

"Go out on tour"

They grinned at each other and now it was Zendaya's turn to lean her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and put her hand in his, clasping their fingers together. This was her favorite thing. Laying back, holding him in her arms and knowing that he was hers. Then, now and forever.


End file.
